Ways to end the war Or destroy the Hokyugo
by Artificial Life Creator
Summary: Like the title says.. my imagination on medicine. First up is Yachiru and my personal favorite, Coffee! I had coffee during my exam today, scared the living daylights out of my Japanese class.


Yamamoto sat up suddenly in his mound of blankets. He had it! He knew how to destroy the Hōgyoku!

* * *

"Why-," Shunsui yawned, "Did they old man call a meeting at 3 in the morning?" Joshiro shrugged.

"No Idea," he replied sleepily.

"You two are supposed to be Gotei 13 captains!" Unohana snapped, "Waking up in the middle of the night should be second nature!" The two friends sprinted away towards the 1st division. Soi Fong stumbled by shortly after, scowling with glazed eyes (Unohana realized that she was sleep walking after the small ninja walked into a wall and tripped down a flight of stairs). She wisely stepped against the wall as Kenpachi stormed by, eye patch off and hair sticking out in all directions without gel, and a little pink bundle in the crook of one arm.

"I thought he washed his hair tonight," Mayuri noted. Unohana glanced at him. Unlike the other captains, she and him were the only two who looked relatively respectable. Mayuri, Unohana knew, didn't normally go to bed until after 3am, and even now it was later (earlier) than before. She had long given up on night clothes; over a hundred years of rushing to patients at any time during the night became easier once one stopped bother to change.

"I'm sure he did, however he probably killed someone in his sleep again," she replied.

"How can you tell?" Mayuri took a step away from her.

"There's blood on his haori ," she pointed. Sure enough, the hem of one ragged trendil was dripping and floated less limply in the turbulence caused by his reiatsu. Mayuri grimaced.

* * *

Apparently Byakuya was the first into the meeting room. His scabbard was on the wrong side, and his haori was no where to be found. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was in a rather messy braid.

"Couldn't sleep hime?" Kenpachi growled. Byakuya glared at him, trying to hide his embarrassment at his appearance. Unohana patted his head as she walked passed him, and stood between him and Soi Fong (who was still asleep).

"I will begin with speaking everyone's thoughts," Yamamoto began, "Nothing shall leave this room, except the wonderful plan to destroy the Hōgyoku!" Soi Fong sneezed.

Just get the damn meeting over with!" Kenpachi yelled.

"You're not helping!" Unohana snapped.

"Shuddap woman!" he hollered.

"Anyway, I suggest…" Yamamoto trailed off as the captains began squabbling. "Sound good? Zaraki-taichou, I need your consent." Kenpachi paused his punch toward Mayuri and twisted his head around.

"Sure whatever. Meeting over?" he replied irritable. Yamamoto nodded. Kenpachi resumed the punch, knocking Mayuri's hat to the ground and leaving in the same movement.

Kenpachi would realize the next day when Mayuri came knocking with a thermos in a steel container what Yamamoto's plan was.

And suddenly, he was glad not to be fighting arrancar at the moment, and for the next few days.

* * *

"Nemu, Arabica."

"Yes Mayuri-sama."

There was a hiss.

"Robusta."

"Yes Mayuri-sama."

"Luwak."

"Yes Mayrui-sama."

There was a loud boom.

"Nemu?"

"Y-yes M-mayrui-sama?"

"Ah good. You're still alive."

"Yes taichou."

"Coco."

"Y-es Mayuri-sama."

"I believe it is done."

* * *

"What in hell are they doing?" Gin murmured.

"What?" Grimmjow elbowed Gin out of the way and peered through the telescope. "That's all the captains."

"Yeah, and a few left-tenants too." Gin body-checked Grimmjow out of the way. "They've got a portal… There's a little pink pin head, someone, Kurotsuchi I think, is walking towards it, he's givin' it something, and now he's running," Gin paused, "He's running real fast. So are the rest of the captains. Hey, the little pin head's gone," Gin blinked. "Grimmjow?"

"What twig?" Grimmjow snapped.

"I think we should go to the bomb shelter ."

"Why?"

"Cause someone just gave Yachiru coffee."

"Oh god."

* * *

"What exactly did you give her?" Soi Fong asked, gasping for air.

"Well, I took my daily dose of coffee which is Arabica, multiplied the number of beans by 10, added four times the jolts of chocolate, and added a few other types of beans into the mixture as well. To finish the concoction off, I dusted chocolate covered expersso beans on a bed of chocolate chipped cream. The amount I normally take multiplied by 3 can keep me awake for several weeks." Mayuri added, for effect.

Everyone blinked.

* * *

Aizen rolled Hōgyoku around in his hand as Gin and Grimmjow flash-stepped past.

"Where are you two going?" he asked.

"Away from here!" Gin called, already vanished down a hall.

A while later the former fifth division captain heard a scream.

"CCAAANNNDDYYYYY!!"

Several seconds later the Hogyoku disappeared from his hand.

In the same second, Yachiru was on his lap, chomping down on the orb with all her might.

"That'snotfair!Clown-facesaidthatyouhadareallyreallyreallygoodcandynofair!" she wailed and accidentally inhaled the Hogyoku.

By the time Aizen actually realized what was going on, Yachiru was already leveling the Seireitei.

And so, the Hogyoku was destroyed.

* * *

Gin likes story telling.

I hope you like this story!


End file.
